Arandur
Backtrack Links: Player Characters, People ☀ Description Arandur Runehammer is currently a blue Aarakocra with a falcon-esque head. He has large yellow eyes, yellow beak, and black legs. The inside of his wings have white feathers with red feathers over his eyes that essentially take the form of the equivalent of eyebrows. He's 5ft even and weighs about 85 lbs. By birth he is a half elf/half dwarf male of 22 years old. He had long brown hair, usually kept in a ponytail, blue eyes, and fair skin standing at 5'9" and 125 lbs. He is usually seen in silk clothing unless he is working the forge. He is always followed by Chester and can always be seen carrying his rifle, the Thunder Cannon. He tries to keep items on him for many different situations so when he is outside of town, he can usually be found strapped with 3 different bags each with different uses. He spends the majority of his time at his workshop in The Runed Hammer. He is always coming up with new designs for weapons and machines. He is an artificer with proficiency in most types of crafting. He makes everything from weapons and armor to potions and trinkets. He has also gained a reputation as an enchanter and his skill is renowned across the town. His specialty is mixing science and magic, an art her refers to as technomancy. Personality Arandur is normally a friendly person. While not entirely trusting of new people is his usually willing to give them the opportunity to prove themselves. He has been known to lose his temper on rare occasions. He is one to enjoy a bad joke and a good drink. When he is working he is much more serious. He is not one to easily take offense unless someone is trying to mess with his money, business, reputation, or those he is close with. Known History Arandur is from the dwarven city of Dunstadt. His father is a dwarven smith and his mother is an elven enchanter. The own a shop where they have been in business together for many years making and enchanting goods for people and gaining quite a reputation. When he was a child he started to learn the skills of his mother and father while picking up a few of his own along the way. He was instated into the Dunstadt Tinkerer's Guild as a teenager and a couple years later he decided he wanted to move from under his parents' shadow. He moved to Snake's Bend partially become it's an up and coming town where he can easily make a name for himself, but also because of the newly found arcanum deposits. He worked for a bit from Yosef's forge and then the catacomb base while setting up a small mining operation and getting his shop, The Runed Hammer, opened for business. Shortly before he moved into the new location he started a relationship with Feyre and finished construction on his mechanical companion Chester. When Trelon went missing Arandur went to search for him but was ambushed and killed. Chester brought his body back and was found by Feyre. After Griz failed to convince her and Percival to let him revive him, they went to a druid from the local wood elves who reincarnated him. He came back to life as a blue Aarakocra. While the transformation was hard for him, there was little time to recover as the orcs from the area had come to attack the town. His work with Griz and some of his other designs were instrumental to saving the town. After the orc invasion, Feyre and Arandur finally got married and his life seemed to settle down until a group known as The Rose Garden started to involve themselves in the town.One of their agents was a lord in town named Jasin. There was also a mercenary known as The Black Dogs in the area. Jasin had the son of the Black Dogs' leader kidnapped as a means to get them to strike. While Arandur was initially on the mission to save him he ended up heading home after spending the night scouting ahead and being too tired to truly help the rescue effort. Feyre was with the rescue group and was attacked by an assassin belonging to the Rose Garden. She was killed instantly and a resurrection ritual was performed to bring her back but ultimately failed. Arandur was left heartbroken and angry and immediately began plotting his revenge and the downfall of Jasin and the Rose Garden. Known Affiliations * Owner of The Runed Hammer * Co-owner of the local lumbermill Trivia *He is basically the Q of the group. *He usually has a journal with him that he draws his designs and puts his research in. *Though he is used to his new body and enjoys flying, he does not like to be reminded of his reincarnation. *Dreams of one day getting his old body back. *His end wish is to swim in a pool of money à la Scrooge McDuck. Category:People